The New Flagship
by ZeroTheBlackWolf
Summary: This is my second Kancolle story. This time with a paring you don't see everyday. Nagato X Yamato. Hope you all will like it.
1. Chapter 1

"What? What is this?" I said, after reading the letter that said.  
>From today at 1900 hours, you Battleship Nagato will no longer serve as the flagship of the combined fleet. The new Battleship Yamato will replace you.<br>It is not that we are displeased with your service Nagato.  
>We are very honored to have had you as the flagship, and you are still very important to the combined fleet and The Japanese Empire.<p>

I could not believe this. I was to stop being the flagship.  
>Who is this Yamato anyway? I have never heard of her before? I said to myself.<br>"Excuse me ma'am." Said a ensign and saluted.  
>"What is it, ensign?" I asked irritated and responded the salut.<br>"You are needed in the briefing room ma'am." the ensign responded.  
>"Very well. Thank you ensign." I said and started to move towards the briefing room.<br>The ensign saluted and left as well.

When I arrived at the briefing room the Admiral was the only one there.  
>"Oh Nagato. Good you arrived just in time." the Admiral said when he saw me.<br>"Arrived just in time for what ,Sir?" I asked after I had saluted.  
>"To greet the new flagship. She will arrive any time now." The Admiral responded.<br>"Can I ask something Sir?" I asked.  
>"Yes, what is it?" The Admiral replied.<br>"What have I done wrong to be replaced like this?" I said looking serious at him.  
>"Sigh You have done nothing wrong Nagato. The only reason why you are being replaced is that Yamato is brand new and has the latest technology. And the top bras wants her as the flagship.<br>Believe me, you have been a good flagship, but sadly this is how it is." the Admiral said.

Then we got word that Yamato had arrived and was on her way to the briefing room.  
>Well at least I knew that it was not my fault that I had been replaced. she may have the latest technology. But other than that, what does she have? Does she look good? Or is she trained well in tactics and strategy, I thought to myself.<br>But when Yamato entered, my jaw almost dropped. She looked so beautiful.  
>"Battleship Yamato reporting in as the new flagship of the combined fleet." She said and saluted us both.<br>Me and the Admiral replied the salute.

All of my anger of being replaced disappeared. I was so taken by Yamato's appearance.  
>She had long brown hair which went down to her knees even when she had it in a tail as she had. She also had matching brown eyes, that were a lot more gentler than mine.<br>I had not payed attention to what the Admiral saying until he said.  
>"Well Nagato can you show Yamato around the base."<br>"Yes Sir!" I replied with no hesitation which almost surprised the Admiral because of how angry I was before.  
>"Well then I will leave it to you. I must return to my office and do some paper work." The Admiral said and left us.<p>

And we started our tour of the base.  
>After a while Yamato said.<br>"I'm sorry."  
>"Sorry for what?" I asked.<br>"For making you step down as flagship on so short notice." she replied.  
>I was still angry over it, but at the same time not . And it was not really her fault.<br>"Do not worry about it. Orders are orders. And besides, it is not like it's your fault." I said and looked at her. The smile on her face after I had said that rendered me almost speechless.  
>But I was still able to say. "Well here are your living quarters." when we arrived to the final stop of the tour.<br>"Thank you Nagato. I am looking forward to serve with you." she said as she entered her quarters.  
>"The same." I replied with a short salute and left for my quarters.<p>

When I had arrived and had closed the door, I slammed my fist in the wall.  
>"Dammit! I can't fall in love with the new flagship like that. But I can not help it. She is absolutely beautiful. And she seems so kind. No these emotions are not for me to have. I am a weapon. I should not have feelings like these. But still I have them. Well, I will have to wait and see where it goes. I can not tell her this now, it is still far to early to judge if even these feelings will remain for long."<br>But I decided to not think about it any more and went to bed.

When I woke up and went in to my normal routine. I started to get ready only to remember that I did not need to get up this early any more seeing that I was not the flagship any more.  
>Dammit! I keep getting reminded of it, and I sat down on my bed again.<br>So much had happened yesterday. No longer being the flagship and.  
>And Yamato. How can I feel like this? I only known her for a few hours. Falling in love with her like this. But feelings like that can not surely last long, can it?<br>I finally decided to go up any way. To go and get some breakfast and to get my thoughts on something else.  
>But when I arrived. she sat there, eating breakfast all alone.<br>She must have already finished her morning duties.  
>"Good morning Nagato." She said when she noticed me and saluted.<br>"Good morning." I answered and returned the salute.  
>"You are up early." she said.<br>"Well old habits die hard I guess." I replied and went and got my food.  
>I sat down opposite to her at the table and started to eat.<br>Well I went here to try and stop thinking about her. But that out of the question now, I thought to myself.  
>"This base really seems calm." she said.<br>"Well just wait until the Destroyers wake up. Then it won't be so calm any more." I replied with a smile.  
>Smiling was something I usually did on the battlefield and not so much anywhere else.<br>"Haha! Is that so." she laughed.  
>We continued to talk for the rest of the breakfast. But when we were just about to finish we were interrupted<br>"Oh! So you are the new flagship." Said the ship girl that just appeared next to us  
>"Sendai, that is not the way to introduce yourself." I said irritated.<br>"Oh sorry! Light cruiser Sendai, first of the Sendai-class at your service." The girl answered but instead of a normal salute she bowed politely like a ninja.  
>Yamato replied and bowed as well.<br>"And I am Battleship Yamato. pleased to meet you, Sendai."  
>"By the way, why are you so early Sendai?" I asked. But she ignored me.<br>"The honor is mine. Actually I heard that the Admiral was looking for you Yamato." Sendai continued.  
>"Oh he was? I better go and look for him then. See you two later then." Yamato said and left.<p>

That was a bittersweet moment for me seeing that it was not me the Admiral was looking for. But to see Yamato happy like that as she went away, eased the pain a little bit.  
>"Seeing something you like, Nagato?" Sendai said and grinned at me.<br>"What do you mean?" I asked even if I had a suspicion on what she meant.  
>"I mean Yamato. I saw that you were smiling the entire time when you spoke to her." She answered still with a big grin.<br>"So what, am I not allowed to smile." I replied irritably. But still it felt like I was blushing.  
>"Of course you are allowed to. But is just that you don't do that very often. And when you do it is either on the battlefield or once something good have happened. So my guess it has something to do with Yamato arriving." she said.<br>Now I was really blushing. I did not know what to say. Because I could not say something that would say otherwise than that I had an interest in Yamato. Sendai had set her mind that it was so.  
>Her grin only grew bigger.<br>"So you do like her?" she said.  
>"So what?" I said, trying to straighten myself, but I could still feel that my face was still blazing red.<br>"There is nothing wrong with it. I think you two would look good together." she said and smiled at me.

"Hello!." Haruna said, and walked up next to us."Nagato, what is wrong your face? It is all red?"  
>This was annoying. Stupid Sendai, why did you have to say stuff like that.<br>"Nagato have fallen for the new flagship." Sendai said with her grin growing again.  
>"Oh, thats how it is. And Sendai is teasing you with it." Haruna says and pulls Sendai in the ear.<br>"Ao I'm sorry." Sendai says in pain.  
>I could finally calm down a bit. Haruna was more of the understanding type.<br>"Well, I need to go. I still have some work to do." I said.  
>"Well, see you later Nagato." Haruna said, and let go of Sendai's ear.<p>

I could finally get some peace and quiet. Or so I thought. A ensign came running towards me.  
>When he arrived he said and saluted<br>"Ma'am, the Admiral wants to see you in his office."  
>"Thank you, ensign" I said.<br>"He said it was urgent." the ensign said and left.

And I started to go towards the Admiral's could it that needed me to go there so urgently?  
>When I arrived at the office. Yamato was there.<br>"Ah, there you are Nagato." The Admiral said after I had saluted.  
>"You wanted to see me Sir." I said.<br>"Yes I did. I have a mission for you and Yamato here." He said and gave me an envelope.  
>"There you have all information about it. And Yamato can fill you in on the way. Now be on your way. I wish good hunting." He continued and stood up and saluted us.<br>Both of us replied and saluted. "Yes Sir!"

We then left to get our gear.  
>"So whats the mission?" I asked on the way to the docks.<br>"We are to set up an ambush for a Abyssal fleet. " Yamato answered.  
>" Where is this fleet headings? " I continued.<br>"Towards Tokyo. " she said in a serious tone.  
>"Tokyo!" I said, a little surprised.<br>The Abyssal had never tried to attack the capital before.  
>"It's a small fleet and still a few days away from the capital. So you and I are to set up an ambush close to an abandoned outpost." Yamato explained.<br>"How far away is the enemy from the outpost? "I asked.  
>"About two days away. We should arrive sometime late in evening today." She said.<br>She is a bit different now? Maybe it is just because she is focused on the mission at hand, I thought to myself.  
>"I see." I said as we entered the armory.<p>

When we got in . We hear a person say out loud.  
>"You call this proper maintenance!?"<br>We went to see what it was about.  
>It was a ship girl, arguing with an engineer.<br>She was dressed in a white and green sailor uniform, with a black cape over her right shoulder. She also had an eyepatch over the right eye.  
>She noticed us and turned around and saluted.<br>" Light cruiser Kiso reporting."  
>We both responded the salute. Then Yamato asked,<br>"What is the problem?"  
>"Oh sorry Ma'am. Nah this engineer have just not done the maintenance properly. " She said and nodded towards her gear.<br>"But it is nothing the new flagship need to worry about. You must be busy as it is" She continued.  
>"Are you sure Kiso?" Yamato asked.<br>"Yamato let her handle this we have sortie now." I said looking at her.  
>"Yes you are right. I will leave it to you Kiso." She said first looking at me then at Kiso.<br>"Understood Ma'am!." Kiso said and saluted.

We continued to the launch platforms.  
>When I went up on the platform, I said the thing I always said.<br>"Nagato launching!" And I launched forward In high speed at the same time as Yamato did. We entered the last part of the launch sequence. A large room with chains hanging down from gears in the ceiling towards the end of the room with signs next to them.  
>The sign in front of me change so it said my name Nagato. And the gears next to it started to move and the chains started to pull my outfit from under the water.<br>It surfaced right behind and connected to my hip. And so I was ready for battle.

I pulled up next to Yamato.  
>"So we are sailing without escorts. Is not that a little bit risky?" I said when we started to move.<br>"Yes it is I agree. But we can not have to many ship girls out at the moment. And the Admiralty wants to test my skills." she answered.  
>"But still, would it not been better if you had a destroyer or a cruiser as a escort?" I asked looking at her.<br>"Well that's true. But I wanted to have someone I felt I could trust." she answered and looked back at me with a smile.  
>I could feel myself blushing. She felt that she could trust me. And that was the reason why it was the two of us on this mission. It was not the best of reasons. But I could not argue. All I could feel right now was happiness.<br>"Thanks." I replied and smiled back at her.  
>We then continued silently to the outpost. <p>


	2. Chapter 2

When we arrived at the outpost it was almost dark outside. We took off our gear and hid them. And then went into the old building.  
>"The old generator should still be operational." Yamato said when we entered.<br>"I will go and see if it is or not." I replied.  
>"Okay I will go to the living quarters then." she said.<br>"I'll meet you there then." I said and left for the generator.  
>I heard Yamato say "good luck" behind me.<br>I waved my hand and and replied with a "the same to you"  
>I needed to be alone for a while. That's why I volunteered to go to the generator.<br>These feelings I have for her only grows stronger, I thought to myself. What should I do? There's no way I can say it to her. But she fills a hole in my heart that I have had for a long time.

I entered the generator room.  
>"What a mess" I said and looked around.<br>The outpost had been abandoned in a hurry in fear of the Abyssal. This was way back before we Ship girls came in to service. Back when we could not fight back against them.  
>I inspected the generator and it looked like it would be operational. So I went up to the control panel and turned it on. Another evidence of the hurry was that the fuel tank to the generator was almost full.<br>"Good." I said when the light went on .  
>I went back to the door.<br>"Better go and find Yamato," I said to myself.

I found Yamato looking through some old papers.  
>"What are you looking at? " I asked.<br>"Some old reports that was left behind." she answered and looked up at me.  
>"And what do they say?" I continued.<br>"How desperate they were to slow down the Abyssal." she said, and put down the report she had in her hand.  
>"But in the end they choose to abandon this place." I said and went up next to her and looked at the reports on the table.<br>" Yeah they did not have any choice. This was only a small outpost, and it had also lost most of their fighting force." she said. But before she could continue her stomach made a sound.  
>"Hungry?" I asked and looked at her.<br>"Yes I have not eaten since breakfast." she said and looked back at me.  
>" Yeah same here. Let's see if we can make some food." I said and walked over to the bag of supplies we have had with us.<br>"I've already prepared some food before you got here." She said and smiled at me just as I grabbed the bag.  
>" Oh thanks." I said a little surprised and turned towards her.<br>"It's already in the kitchen down the hallway." She said and smiled again.  
>" Okay let's go and eat then." I said and she nodded back.<br>We went to the kitchen to eat.

After eating for a while Yamato asked.  
>"Nagato can I ask a personal question?"<br>"Yes why not." I replied. I really did not have any problem with personal questions unless she ask about.  
>"Can you tell me a little about your sister ship Mutsu?" She asked.<br>Just the thing I had hoped she not ask. I put down the cup I had in my hand but I held on to it my hand was shaking. Yamato noticed it and said "Sorry I understand if you want to talk about her. "  
>"No. it's okay. I just need a moment " I said.<br>Yamato just nodded.  
>" So what do you want to know." I said looking up at her.<br>"I am maybe a little selfish her. But I wanted to know how it is to have a sister." she said and looked back at me.  
>" You don't have one?" I asked.<br>" I have not met her yet. She is to come to service next year." she answered.  
>" I see. Well a sister ship is the closest thing we Ship girls have to a family. And if we are talking about how my sister Mutsu was to me well." I took a short pause. " Well we were one another's support. Helping each other with almost everything. And almost always in the same fleet. At one point we promised that the two of us would survive the war. But." I took another pause. " But we could not hold that promise."<br>"She went down, didn't she?" Yamato said with a sad look at me.  
>" Yes. That day changed my life forever. It was just a normal mission. But at one point a fire started under Mutsu's third gun turret. And then I heard a big explosion from her direction." I took yet another pause. Now it started to become very hard for me to talk. I could feel my eyes tearing up. But I decided to continue anyway. "I managed to arrive just before she sank. So I held her in my arms as she passed away. I will never forget the last thing she said to me. Please survive Nagato. Survive this horrible war. Please do that for me, my dear sister." After I had said that could not talk any more because I could not hold my tears any more.<p>

Suddenly I could feel Yamato's arms around me.  
>"Sorry" she said.<br>" You have nothing to be sorry for." I said between my tears.  
>"I made you remember that sad memory." Yamato continued.<br>"No,it is good to remember, I never want to forget my sister" I said.  
>"And I am not alone any more." I said and stood up.<br>Yamato looked a little confused to that last sentence but then said "Good. Do you feel better now?"  
>"Yes I do, I just need to go to sleep now." I said and started to go towards the door.<br>"Okay then I will take the first watch, goodnight Nagato." She said when I opened the door.  
>"Good night Yamato. And one more thing." I said and turned around.<br>"Thanks for listening." I said, and this time I was the one who smiled first.  
>"Your welcome." Yamato replied.<p>

But it almost looked liked something was bothering her. Maybe my story just got to her.  
>I decided not to ask and went to go to bed.<br>But when I started to take of my clothes. I felt Yamato hug me from behind. She was crying.  
>"Yamato what is it?" I said and turned around and hugged her back.<br>"How do you manage it?" She said and looked up at me with teary eyes.  
>"Manage what?" I replied a little confused.<br>"To be so strong when when you are so alone" She continued.  
>"Do you mean with me losing my sister?" I said.<br>She nodded and continued "I have always been alone, Being made in utmost secrecy, I was never allowed to meet any other ship girl even my younger sister." She sobbed.  
>My story really got to her then.<br>"You are not alone any more" I said wiped away some tears from her cheek.  
>"I will not lie, Losing my sister left a hole in my heart, But I always had people around me that cared for me, The same is now true for you. I care about you Yamato. You are not alone any more." I said and smiled.<br>She looked at me. I could see her eyes tearing up again.  
>"Thank you" She said and buried her face in my chest.<br>I did not have my top on so I could feel her tear going down my chest.

After a while I sat under the window with my back against the wall and Yamato were still in my arms.  
>My heart were pumping. I felt like I should tell her how I feel about her. But I did not know if it was right for me to say it.<br>"Hey Nagato" Yamato said.  
>"Hmm" I replied.<br>"I have something I want to tell you" She said and sat up.  
>"And what is that" I said and looked at her.<br>"I want to say.." She said but then got a scared look.  
>"What? What is it?" I asked looking worriedly at her.<br>"Thats impossible." She said and pointed out the window.  
>When I looked I understood what she meant. There was a lonely Abyssal Destroyer. Probably a scout.<br>"Looks like it did not noticed us." I said when it started to turn away. And we stood up.  
>I went and got my clothes.<br>"Our intel was wrong." Yamato said.  
>"Not completely, but the timing was wrong, but lets hurry." I replied.<br>And we ran to where we had hidden our gear and put them on.

It did not take long until we could see the rest of the Abyssal fleet.  
>Three Destroyers and two Light Cruisers. Our first attack took them by surprise. And sank one of the Destroyers.<br>The fight went on for a while. But in the end one of the Cruisers retreated heavily damaged.  
>We had won.<br>I pulled up next to Yamato. We were both breathing heavily. We had so much adrenalin  
>All I could say was "Good job."<br>"Thanks, you did a good job too ." she replied.  
>"We should head back now" I said and Yamato nodded.<p>

We went back to the outpost.  
>After we had taken of our gear and got inside the outpost. I could not hold myself. I just grabbed Yamato's arm and kissed her. She did not resist but kissed me back. I held my arms around her. And said "I love you Yamato."<br>She smiled and said"I love you to Nagato." And we kissed again.  
>I started to undo her blouse. But she stopped me. And whispered in my ear "lets wait until we are back at the base."<br>I just nodded. And we went and got our stuff. We also sent a message to the base telling that we had defeated the enemy fleet and that the intel was a bit of.

We headed back at full speed.  
>When we arrived in the evening. we were greated with a round of applause from everyone at the docks. We did not stay for long. We first went to the Admirals office to give our report.<br>"Good job! Both of you." he said when we arrived.  
>"Thank you sir!" we said and saluted.<br>"I did not expect anything less from you two. You both have earned some rest. The full report can come later." he said and smiled.  
>"Yes sir." We said and saluted Then we left the office.<p>

We went to my quarters and locked the door. And then started to kiss each other.  
>I started to undo her blouse again. This time she did not stop me. Instead she started to take of my top. I got her blouse and bra first and started to kiss her chest. She gave of a moan when I started to massage her breasts. She then pushed me on to the bed and pulled of my skirt and panties. She then proceeded to lick me between my legs.<br>"Y-Yamato!" I moaned.  
>But then she stopped and stood up.<br>"Don't... stop… Yet." I stuttered.  
>"I wont. I just want take these off. " She said and removed her own skirt and panties.<br>She then went back to lick this time also with a finger.  
>I just moaned and it felt like my mind went blank.<br>She looked up and said "Your moan is so cute." then went back to deliver the final blow.  
>"Aha!"The orgasam went out through my entire body.<br>"Did it feel good?" she said and went up to me and kissed me.  
>"Yes it did and now it your turn" I said and forced her on her back and started to work my way down.<br>"Be... more... gentle... Nagato!" She moaned when I came down to her waist and started with two fingers.  
>" Your moan are even more cuter than mine." I said and went up and kissed her again as I continued to move my fingers.<br>She just smiled back at me with a hazy look.  
>I went back down. I could feel that she was close now.<br>" Aha " She moaned and pushed my head down as she came.  
>I went up and kissed her again . Then I laid myself next to her.<br>"That felt good." she said after a while.  
>"Glad you liked it." I replied and turned towards her.<br>"This almost feels like a dream." She said and turned towards me.  
>" It's not a dream, it's real." I said and wrapped my arms around her.<br>She smiled and kissed me. And wrapped her arms around me as well.  
>" By the way. What was it you wanted to tell me before?" I asked.<br>" I think that have been said in a other way. But I can say it again. I love you Nagato." She answered.  
>I smiled and said " I love you to Yamato."<br>We did not say anything more . We were just so tired that we fell asleep. 


	3. Epilogue

I woke up the next morning. Yamato was still sleeping next to me. I decided not to wake her up. Instead I went up to the shower.  
>So much had happened these last two days, I thought to myself as I entered the shower. It all happened so fast.<br>Suddenly I felt her hug me from behind.  
>" Good morning Nagato." she said.<br>" Good morning Yamato." I replied and turned around and hugged her back.  
>" What are you thinking about love?" she asked.<br>"How crazy this feels. It all happened so fast." I answered.  
>" Do you mean with us?" she wondered.<br>" Yes." I replied.  
>" Do you regret it?" she continued.<br>" No! Most definitely not. I regret nothing. It just feels a little crazy how fast it all went." I replied.

She smiled and kissed me.  
>" I am just happy we had time for it. Because we do not know what the future holds, we do not even know if we are here tomorrow. All I know is that I want to be with you." she said and smiled again.<br>I just hugged her and said " Thank you and I love you."  
>She hugged me back and replied "I love you too Nagato."<br>When we had finished Yamato asked. "Nagato can I ask you for a favor?"  
>"And what would that be?" I replied.<br>"Can you go to my quarters and get me a new pair of clothes?" she said.  
>"Yes I can." I replied.<br>"Thank you love, the key is somewhere out on the floor." she said and smiled at me.  
>"Great." I said with a sense of irony.<p>

I went out to my room and looked at the mess from yesterday. Our clothes were all over the floor and the bed was a mess too. I found the key and got dressed. So I left for Yamato's quarters.

When I entered I noticed that she had not finished unpacking. But it was still easy to find her clothes. I took them and left her room. When I arrived back at my door I met Sendai that seemed she was on her way to go to sleep. But she shined up when she noticed that I had Yamato's clothes in my hands.  
>" Wait! Did Yamato sleep in your room tonight?" she asked with a surprised look.<br>" Yes she did." I replied and blushed.  
>" With you?" she continued.<br>" Yes." I replied again.  
>" I knew that you two would fit together." she said and gave me a thumbs up.<br>I just smiled and entered my room.

Yamato was cleaning up the mess from yesterday.  
>"Here you go dear, clean clothes." I said when I entered.<br>She looked up at and said "Thanks."  
>I noticed that she had looked at one of my photo albums . The album that had most picture of me and my sister.<br>"Sorry, I found it under the bed, I just got a little curious and looked a little" Yamato said when she had finished getting dressed.  
>"There is no need to apologize. This album really should not be under there anymore." I replied and turned around towards her.<br>"You looked very happy back then" She said.  
>"I am still happy, I am happy with you." I said and put the photo album back down on the table behind me..<br>Yamato came and hugged me from behind and said "I am really happy as well, to have you."  
>We then left to eat breakfast.<p>

I will keep my promise Mutsu. I will survive this war. I will survive together with Yamato, I thought to myself on the way.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it.<p>

And as always reviews are welcome.


End file.
